Reunion Tour
by Southern-Belle18
Summary: A rehash of my original story Aquaintance


room, Maternity Wing. day.

(Indianapolis, Indiana: 1983)

The room is quiet, filled with light from the ceiling's fluorescent lighting and points of light breaking through the blinds that are drawn. Although it is a cloudy day, there is warmth in the room.

Midwife

Come on push.

A woman is sitting in the hospital bed, a face cloth draped over her forehead. Beads of sweat travel down her cheeks, a vein protrudes from her neck as the pain and pressure of childbirth begins to take its hold on her body. She begins to exhale sharply as she pushes the child. She begins to sob from the pain. Her husband stands beside her, trying to keep her calm for her health and the baby's. He looks into her eyes, tears well up for both. They know they are bringing a new life into this world, but a look of fear momentarily sweeps across both their faces. Their fear of the unknown.

SCOTT COOPER

I love you so much.

As his wife squeezes his hand, and the pain builds, he kisses her gently on her hand. The midwife can sense the tension, she wants this pregnancy over as much as the couple does, she wants the safety of the child first and that all depends on keeping the new mother calm.

Midwife

Come on, one last it comes.

Margot groans as she pushes her last push, awaiting the child's birth.

Midwife

It's crowning.

Just as she speaks the final words, the new child breaks free, the midwife cuts the umbilical cord, and the baby takes its first breath as it embarks on its life. It's shrill cry fills the entire room.

SCOTT COOPER

Oh my god.

He exclaims in joy and surprise the realization that he has become a father, and that a life now relies on him has finally become a certainty in his mind.

Midwife

It's a girl.

She says this in her serene yet matter-of-fact way, she knows her job is done and that the new parents will want to spend time with their new child. She cleans the child off so the new parents can hold her.

Margot Cooper

She's beautiful.

Her eyes glow; she imagines all the best possible gifts to befall this little girl. However, there is still coolness behind her smile, she fears the future for her new baby girl. The Midwife hands her the newborn baby girl.

MIDWIFE

What are you going to call her?

She mentions the question, hoping for an immediate answer. After all, all good parents pick out a name months ahead. Scott and Margot look at each other, they know they are both thinking about the same things. As if a telepathic connection has been established between the two. Margot answers first, so sure of what she wants for her daughter.

MARGOT COOPER

Alison Faye Cooper.

The new mother clings to her daughter. The infant's tiny body nestled perfectly in her arms. She looks up at the midwife.

MARGOT COOPER

Is it all right if i hold on to her just a little bit longer?

She doesnt want to let go; not yet, she keeps checking the clock, anxious of what the future awaits.

The midwife nods her head as she begins to write on the clipboard in her hands.

MIDWIFE

I have to leave for a few minutes, but I'll be back soon.

The Midwife leaves the room, leaving the two new parents alone with their newborn child.

MARGOT COOPER

Look at her eyes Scott, they're silver.

A sudden headache befalls Margot, but it isn't from giving birth, it's much more sinister. Margot groans in pain from the immense power of the headache.

SCOTT COOPER

No, not yet.

Her voice wavers, afraid of who may be listening. She lowers her voice to a whisper.

MARGOT COOPER

You remember what we've talked about. You need to take her away from the hospital.

SCOTT COOPER

Aren't you coming with us?

MARGOT COOPER

No, i have to stop it from following you.

SCOTT COOPER

You should take her, i can stay and fight.

MARGOT COOPER

No!Take her, you will be more important to her than you will ever know. We were given her for a reason, i won't let that demon have her.

SCOTT COOPER

I don't want to leave, i can't lost you Margot.

MARGOT COOPER

You have to.

SCOTT COOPER

But you can't fight it alone, you aren't strong enough.

MARGOT COOPER

That doesn't matter right now, the most important thing is to keep Alison safe.

SCOTT COOPER

It's murder if i leave you.

MARGOT COOPER

No it's not. We have to keep her safe. She can't be hurt and I don't want you killed. Please, just go.

SCOTT COOPER

I love you so much.

He kisses her gently on the lips, her salty tears spread over his mouth. This will be the last kiss he ever shares with his wife, the mother of his child.

MARGOT COOPER

I love you too.

Margot holds Alison close to her heart, little Alison is soothed by the constant beat. Margot rubs her hands through her baby's hair and then kisses her baby's tiny forehead.

MARGOT COOPER

And i love you too baby girl, you are the most special child. Heaven only knows.

Margot hands the baby girl to Scott. He gently handles her in his arms, holding her up to his heart, hoping its beat will do the same effect as her mother's.

MARGOT COOPER

Goodbye Scott.

Tears stream down her cheeks, her eyes are already red and her skin blotchy. At only twenty-seven years old and a new mother and bride, and now she must face her fate. Scott is only able to whisper back his reply.

SCOTT COOPER

Goodbye.

Scott leaves the room quickly, he knows if he doesn't he will waver, and then all their lives will be in danger. As he turns, a tear falls down his cheek.

Margot looks over at the small alarm clock placed on the table beside her bed, it's 3 am, when she turns back the lights begin to flicker, a thunderstorm begins outside, the weather suddenly changes drastically. The room becomes cold; the atmosphere crackles with intensity like electricity. A black cloud appears in the room. Margot stands up weakly; she stands in her white hospital gown, innocent like a child, but powerful like an avenging angel.

MARGOT COOPER

I'll never let you have her, she's my daughter. She will never belong to you!

The black cloud begins to fill the room entirely, the room becomes black, all the light fades away, and the room is damp and cold. Scott looks through the tiny window in the door of the hospital room, and through it the only thing he can see is Margot screaming in pain and terror, he stands there like a statue, unable to run, unable to scream, wanting to fight but he can't move. More tears begin to stream down his face. He clings to the baby like it's the Holy Grail; keeping her close to his heart beat to act as a lullaby because her mother cannot calm her crying with her song. His daughter breathes deeply and slowly, she is asleep. He weeps for the loss of his wife and for the fate his daughter has received. After witnessing the first moments of his wife's death, he turns and runs down the hallway, nearly knocking over the midwife returning from the office.

Opening Titles

ext. Forested Highway. Night.

A new Honda Civic drives down a lonely stretch of highway, bordered by a forest. It's late at night, and the moon is full. The sky is filled with clouds that just touch the tops of the trees. A light mist covers the ground; it slowly dissipates as the car passes through the secluded landscape. A couple is out for their first year anniversary, headed towards Denver for a skiing trip.

Tina

check out the full moon, it's huge!

Jake

You know what that means? Werewolves!

He sticks his head out the window and howls like a werewolf into the night. Tina reaches over and pulls him back into the car, she smacks him on the arm.

Tina

Shut up!

They both laugh, happy about their anniversary and their trip. The look of love and admiration can be seen in both their eyes.

Suddenly, without any warning, the car breaks down. They are alone and there isn't a town around for miles. It's just the car, the forest, and the highway.

JAKE

That's weird. I'll only be a second honey.

TINA

Okay, just be careful.

JAKE

What's there to be afraid of, huh?

He gets out and pops open the hood, he checks the oil, the water and the radiator, and the muffler; the car is in perfect shape. From inside the car, all Tina can see is a large black figure jump past the windshield. She gasps from surprise.

Tina

Jake? Was that you? Don't be such a jerk!

Blood squirts on the windshield, it sprays to cover all the corners, it begins to slowly trail downward. Suddenly, a loud thud is heard, and a circular object appears on the hood of the car. The blood slides down the glass, until through a break in the scarlet liquid, the object is seen by Tina, it's Jake's head after being decapitated. His head rests on his cheek, with his eyes facing Tina; the look of terror is still plastered across his disembodied head. Tina gives a bloodcurdling scream. A dark figure walks past the headlights, it's yellow eyes glow, and shaggy hair can be seen.

Tina

Jake!

She quickly locks all the car doors around her, and rolls the windows up, hoping that way nothing can get in. Her breathing becomes strained and rapid, she can't swallow. A loud thud hits the roof; it bends inward from the weight of the creature standing on top. Suddenly, the roof begins to creak, and is torn backward like the lid of a tin can. Long, razor-sharp claws rip through the metal like it's paper, and begin to grasp for the warmth of Tina's body. Tina gives another bloodcurdling scream as the claws grope ever nearer towards her. The creature's yellow eyes peer down inside the metal coffin, grabbing Tina by the hair; she is ripped from the car never to be seen again.

Close up on the full moon

Ext. Colorado Mountain .

The Impala comes flying down the hill. It's windows down, allowing the blast of heavy metal music to fill the air.

It's powerful v8 engine growls, as she tears down the empty stretch of road.

Int. Impala. Day.

From the radio Ozzy Osbourne's "Bark at the Moon" comes bursting through the speakers.

SAM WINCHESTER

There have been reports of missing people all up and down this stretch of highway.

DEAN WINCHESTER

You sure it isn't a phantom attacker?

SAM WINCHESTER

Only if this phantom attacker likes to remove the heart from it's victim's bodies and then leave their mangled remains in the forest. The reports mention claw marks on the bodies that look like wild animals did it.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Well than we know how to handle it.

Dean turns down the volume on the radio so that he no longer has to yell over the music to talk to his brother.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Hey, you remember who used to hunt in these parts don't you?

Sam

No, who?

Dean

Al and Scott. You used to have such a crush on her.

Sam's brow furrows, he crosses his arms and tries to ignore his brother.

SAM

I did not.

Dean laughs to himself, scoffing at his brother's reaction.

DEAN WINCHESTER

And she was such a tomboy too, i didn't think she'd be your type. I mean considering Jessica and all.

SAM WINCHESTER

Well she wasn't.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Yeah, right Sammy.

Sam sighs, agitated by the conversation.

SAM WINCHESTER

What if Scott's already hunting here?

DEAN WINCHESTER

So what if he is?

Sam Winchester

He had a fall out with dad. Do you really think he would want us around?

Dean Winchester

Who hasn't fallen out with dad? Besides, it's been eight years, i think he's over it. It will even give you a chance to rekindle the romance with Alison.

Sam Winchester

I hate you dude.

EXT. FORESTED HIGHWAY. NIGHT.

A Black Ford F-450 heavy-duty 4X4 Pick-up truck pulls over to the side of the road, the stretch of road is quiet and has no traffic, it's dusk, and the moon will be up in a matter of hours. The moon will be full.

Scott Cooper

Hey Ali?

Close up on a black combat boot covered in dust. Slowly, moving up from the boot a glimpse of fishnet stocking covered legs can be seen. The boot rests upon the rear bumper of the pick-up. A knife held in a thin, pale hand with black fingernails, is slid into the holster of the boot. Moving up, her dark raven hair is flipped across and over the pale, smooth skin of her shoulder, her bright silver-gray eyes sparkle in the twilight.

Alison Cooper

Yah dad?

SCOTT COOPER

This is where the pack stopped.

He bends down to touch the fresh tracks in the mud; he pulls out a silver hair from the footprint. After a few steps taken by what appears to be a dog, the footprints of a human being appear with no sign of the dog to be seen.

Alison Cooper

How big do you think the pack is?

Scott Cooper

I'm not sure. But they're headed in this direction.

The moon is full and extremely bright, it's iridescent glow shimmers on every surface.

Scott throws Alison a pack of silver bullets. She catches the bullets gracefully in her delicate hands. Only to load them in her sawn-off shotgun, and to cock it.

From inside the woods loud howling and growling can be heard.

Ext. Forest. Night.

Alison runs through the thick branches, checking over her shoulder for glowing eyes, and keeping her ears and eyes open for the wolves. All around her, she can hear the rustling in bushes, the rustling of large creatures. She prays for it to be a raccoon, but she also wishes for the beasts she longs to hunt, it'd been months since her last real hunt and she can already smell the iron in the blood of the slain.

She breaks through the last branches, she isn't trying to be stealthy anymore.

Ext. Forest Clearing. Night.

The wolves begin to break away, backing off to return to the woods.

Their yellow eyes reflect the moonlight back at Alison, her skin glows, illuminated by the moon's powerful gleam. The light reflects off her weapon, its chrome body is cold and tough.

The wolves jaws are filled with multitudes of spiky, skin-tearing teeth, they show them off like badges.

The face off is five to one, but her anger pushes her forward. She raises her gun, aiming at their heads, right between the eyes. She feels no remorse.

The wolves feel no fear when it comes to Alison, They will not retreat any longer. Their muscular limbs quiver with the need to attack Alison. She cannot wait, she won't back down either, she's been hunting these beasts since she was 12, and she can handle the creatures.

The gun becomes heavy, having lifted it for so long, just waiting for the wolves to attack. Her breathing becomes rapid, she's losing control. Their glowing eyes are her targets. Her fingers are cold and stiff; she lifts them to caress the trigger.

The wolves move slowly, their fierce disposition and their trance-like glance. Their eyes are cold and dead, waiting for her weakness to come forward. She can't stand there frozen anymore.

Quickly, in rapid succession she shoots one, then two, then three. It's all a blur. They all fly backwards like they are attached to a fishing reel. They fall to the ground one by one; their thick fur falls away to reveal the men and women cursed to live by the moon. The other two would not wait around to be her next victims; she proved her capability to the murderous beasts. They ran, tails between their legs, back to the forest.

EXT. FORESTED HIGHWAY. NIGHT.

She breaks through the forest, back to the truck, she can hear her dad's heavy boots stomping through the woods, and the quiet yelping of the dying animals left in his wake. As he exits the woods behind him, he wipes his bloody knife on a nearby rock. He looks up at his daughter, sweat beading on his forehead.

Scott

How many did you get?

Alison

3 out of 5.

Scott

Not too you could have doen better, why'd you let the other two get away?

Alison

What a 'll never let this go, will you?

Scott

well you would be as good as I am you hadn't left 5 years ago.

Alison

yeah, I know, you remind me every single day dad.

Alison walks over to the pick-up truck and climbs up into the back, she opens up the metal boxes where they keep their weapons and ammo, and places her shotgun back into the arsenal.

Scott Cooper walks over to the side of the truck nearest to Alison and rests his hands on the metal, he passes her his gun and the rest of the ammo. She takes it from him and puts it away in its designated space.

Scott

I'm sorry kid, I know I'm tough on you still.

Alison

Don't worry about it. Honestly, it's okay.

Scott

yeah, well...you're all I got, and well losing you ain't on my agenda. Tell ya what...how about you go down to that tavern and get yourself a drink, you're finished packing up here. I'll book us a motel room and I'll meet you there.

Alison

all right. How long do you think you'll be?

Scott

an hour, tops...I promise.

Alison

Good, I figure I need a break from you busting my chops anyhow.

She jumps off the end of the pick-up and walks over to the passenger side, climbing up into her seat.

Scott gets in on the other side and puts the keys into the ignition driving Alison to the truck stop.

Int. Tavern. Night.

A county bar, just a few miles from the hunting ground of the Coopers, it is the only sign of civilization among the forests and highways for miles before Denver.

It's dusty and warm, filled with golden lamplight. Behind the bar, shelves of liquor are stored, the most volatile placed lower down for easy access. The red bar stools and the bright lights of the jukebox balances the dark wood floors, and dark wood countertops.

The bar is dead tonight except for two young men sat in the corner table with a couple of beers and a laptop; the barkeeper is a bald man with a large rusty beard. He stands behind the bar like a prison guard just waiting for trouble; he waits eagerly as he wipes down the countertops.

Alison enters the bar room, her heavy boots causing the wood floors to bend and creak. As she walks past the two men, the younger of the two looks up at her, his shaggy brown hair and large brown eyes seem familiar to her, but she can't seem to distinguish him by name. Once she passes the table, the older of the two turns and checks out the young beauty.

Alison walks up to the bar and takes a seat at the stool, making sure that her skirt doesn't rise too far up her thighs, not that anyone would notice the bar is so empty. She rests her arms on the bar, and with her sweetest voice maker her order.

Alison Cooper

Whiskey please.

Barkeeper

Sure thing sweetheart.

He turns on the jukebox. A loud burst of country music fills the empty bar. The kind of country music that everyone despises, where yodeling is necessary. Alison sighs heavily, making her opinion towards the music well known.

Alison

So, you still got that crappy taste in music, eh Lou?

Barkeeper

Who said all southern girls have charm.

He slides Alison the drink, straight up, filled halfway, in a mid-sized glass.

Alison

Did I forget to mention I wanted a large? With ice.

Lou, the barkeeper laughs, he's always found Alison's sense of humor refreshing in comparison to most hunters who stop in his bar.

Alison shoots back the drink like it's water, barely 23 and she can handle her liquor like a fifty year old trucker. Alison looks down into her glass, and then over at the guys at the table. She stares at them for a moment, she recognizes them but she's not sure how.

Barkeeper

you know those two Sweetheart?

Alison

I don't know...I thought I did for a second there. Do you know 'em, they don't really look like hunters?

Barkeeper

No, can't say I've seen them in here before... you know, they may not look like hunters, but you don't really look like a hunter either.

Alison

true.

Barkeeper

you want another one of those?

Alison

yeah, thanks.

He fills up her drink once more, and slides her the glass. The whiskey burns her throat as she swallows each gulp.

Ext. Hunting Grounds. Night.

Scott gets out of the truck and walks back into the forest, passing the rock wiped with the blood of fallen wolves. He only arms himself with a handgun.

Scott enters the clearing where his daughter killed three wolves, the carcasses of the dead men and women still lie there.

Suddenly, from the shadows of the forest, a figure with long white hair, enters from a part in the trees. His eyes are a bright ice blue, cold and intense. He stares at Scott, it's very unnerving.

Luc

what are you doing here? Haven't you killed enough of my family tonight? Come to kill more of my kind?

Scott

no, but you got to admit Alison does some fine work.

Luc

yes, you taught her well. I guess it runs in her blood.

Scott

You want to tell me why you sent five of your animals against her...you promised me you wouldn't let her get hurt!

Luc

I did, and she didn't! I wouldn't let my own niece get hurt, I'm not that cruel.

Scott

You promised you would tell me what is going to happen to her.

Luc

and I will, Alison has the gene...you do know that right?

Scott

I know, it runs in the family.

Luc

it will only ever affect her if she is bitten.

Scott

which won't happen so long as I am alive.

Luc

exactly.

Scott

good. But there is a cure out there isn't there?

Luc

yes, but that I can't tell you...not yet.

Scott

Why not?

Luc

you think I'll let all the secrets of my kind go free...If I do than you'll have no use for me and you'll kill me. You think I am that stupid?

Scott

Where will you be next?

Luc

Elkhorn.

Scott

you're going after the Beast of Bray Road?

Luc

you keep exterminating the others of my pack, I figure I should start looking for new recruits.

Scott

you wanting to give Alison more target practice?

Luc

oh yes, I want her strong and able...she is a natural born killer, you know...after all, it's not just my blood that runs through her veins.

Scott

You can't know about...do you mean Azazel?

Luc

I've had run-ins with the man on a few occasions. He has quite the plan for our little girl.

Scott

you mean my little girl.

Luc

yes, that's what I meant.

Scott

I'll see you in Wisconsin.

Luc

can't wait.

Scott turns around and begins to walk back to the pick-up. Luc watches him leave, and returns to the forest, where through the branches, he morphs back into a wolf.

INT. TAVERN. NIGHT.

Alison sits at the bar, trying to patiently wait. The other two men have already left, and Lou, the barman, cleans up after them. He carries their empty bottles of beer into the back.

Over the radio a news bulletin breaks: Due to the killings on route 404, the police have started a road block program and are instituting a curfew.

Lou comes back out front, and stands behind the bar.

Lou

you don't mind if I smoke, do you kid?

Alison

go ahead.

Lou pulls out his pack of smokes, he sticks a cigarette in his mouth and lights it. He stands there sucking back on the smoke.

Lou

so where's your dad at Alison?

Alison

he's supposed to be here picking my ass up and bringing me to the motel room.

Lou

oh, he stood you up?

Alison

funny.

Alison looks at her cell phone, it's already 1 am.

Alison

it's been 2 hours. I'm going to give him a call.

Lou

don't let me stop you kid.

Lou takes another puff of his cigarette and swigs back a large glass of double malt whiskey. Alison is on her cell phone, five rings and still her father has not picked up.

Alison

Something's wrong.

Lou

what do you mean?

Alison

He's not answering his phone...can you give me a ride?

Lou

What if I get busy?

Alison looks around the room, it's an hour until closing, and she is the only customer.

Alison

honestly, that's the best you could come up with?

Lou

all right, let me pull the truck around, I'll meet you out front.

Int. Lou's Truck. Night.

In the truck, Alison and Lou drive down the lonely stretch of highway. As they pass the hunting ground where Alison and her father had been earlier that night, she notices the large black pick-up still parked at the side of the road.

Alison

What the hell?

EXT. HUNTING GROUNDS. NIGHT

Alison searches desperately for her father, Lou by her side with shotgun in toe. She calls out his name frantically to find him, but she never gets a reply. Beside a tree she sees a figure lying on the ground, she can't be sure if it's the body of one of the wolves she had killed earlier, or if it's something else. She runs over to his limp, lifeless body. In the cold moonlight, she recognizes who the poor soul is instantly, her father lies there, his body ripped and torn. She leans over him and rests her head on his chest; she can hear the gurgle of blood collecting in his throat and chest.

Lou

oh my god.

He places a hand on Alison's shoulder. He knows he can't console her, but it's the only way he can show he feels for her loss.

ALISON

No, this can't be happening. What the hell are you doing here? Why the hell did you come back? Why were you by yourself? You stupid SON OF A BITCH!

Lou

I'm so sorry Alison.

She knows what she must do, in order to be absolutely sure. She picks up the gun beside her father's corpse. She points it at his head, and lets off two shots. She has to stifle the nausea that is building in her stomach. She has killed before and she has seen death, but never in this way. She grabs onto her father's arms, Lou grabs his legs and they carry him through the woods, back to the side of the road. Lou helps her lift her father's body up into the back of the pick-up. She places a tarp over his body.

Lou

Kid, we got to get you out of here. With that curfew in place and the road blocks we got to make sure you get the hell out of town, those gunshots could be heard for miles around. Come on Alison.

He grabs the keys out of the glove compartment of the pick-up, and hands them to her. He opens up the door, and pushes her up into the driver's side.

Lou

you gotta drive out of here.

INT. LOU'S TRUCK. NIGHT.

Alison climbs up into the pick-up, she wipes the blood that sprayed up into her face and brushes back the curls that hang in her face. A cold sweat stains her forehead, she breathes deeply for a few seconds, then places the keys into the ignition. But before she pulls away, Lou grabs onto the rolled down window of the truck door. He looks into Alison's eyes, pity fills his own.

Lou

Good Luck kid.

He let's go of the window and she drives off into the night.

Int. Ford Pick-up, Route 404. Night.

She follows route 404, the only route out of town, it's empty and quiet, no sign of the police anywhere. The highway is deserted, allowing Alison the chance to think about what happened that night, the last few moments replay over and over in her mind. She can only envision her father's fallen body, she can't remember what he looked like when he was alive. As Alison dazes off thinking about her father, the flickering red and blue lights of a cop car appear in her rear-view mirror.

Alison

Son of a bitch!

Alison pulls over, she tries to pulls herself together. She has to control the situation so that her father's body will not be found. The cop car pulls up behind her on the side of the road. A young officer steps out of the car, he is no older than thirty. He strides up to the side of her vehicle, she rolls down the windows.

Officer Harvey

Good Evening ma'am. What are you doing out so late, you do know there is a curfew in effect right now, don't you?

Alison keeps looking back at the tarp that flaps lightly in the night time breeze. Alison looks directly into the officer's eyes.

Alison

you're just going to let me go, aren't you?

Alison stares deeply into his eyes, but he simply looks away.

Officer Harvey

I'm going to need to see your license and registration miss.

Alison opens her glove compartment and rifles through her many fake id's, finally pulling out her Colorado ID and she hands it to the officer.

Officer Harvey

Thank you.

He takes the ID from her hand and returns to the squad car, checking it against the database. Moments later. He returns to her car window, without the ID in his hand, and with a stern look on his face.

Officer Harvey

Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the car.

Alison

No, I don't think you will.

She continues to stare into his eyes, but her powers of persuasion are useless, she has no control over him.

Officer Harvey

Ma'am please.

Alison opens her door and hops out onto the pavement.

Ext. Route 404. Night.

Officer Harvey

I'm going to need to check your vehicle.

Alison

no, you won't.

Alison knows she can't control her powers, but she can't let the Officer find her father's body. She swings out and punches the officer in the jaw, the immense force of her swing causes the officer to hit the pavement, he grabs his gun from his holster and points it at Alison. Causing Alison to instantly freeze where she stands. The Officer's partner comes running from his vehicle, his gun pointed out at Alison. He pushes her to the ground, and checks for any weapons or any other illegal items she may have hidden. He pats her down, sliding his hands down her arms and legs, until he arrives at her boots where her silver knife is hidden in the holster in her boot. He slides it out, and looks at the custom made hunting knife.

Officer Vern

concealed weapon. Resisting arrest. Assault on an officer.

He cuffs her and turns his attention to the truck. He flips over the tarp flapping in the breeze, and finds her father's dead body.

Officer Vern

and murder. Ma'am, you're under arrest.

Officer Harvey gets up from the ground, his lip split and bleeding. He grabs Alison's wrists violently and forces her to move forward. He pushes her into the backseat of the car.

Int. Police Cruiser. Night

He gets onto the radio, and calls for a seizure of an automobile. He stares back at Alison who returns the look. His partner, Officer Vern, gets into the passenger seat and looks back at Alison.

Officer Vern

you must be one sick bitch, this isn't your first kill, is it? You're the one responsible for all the murders down this stretch of highway, aren't you? So why the hearts, why are they always missing?

Alison doesn't reply, she just looks away and stares out the window at the full moon. She knows she's in trouble, she knows there is probably no escaping this fate, and if she does, she will always be on the run.

The cop car waits until the tow truck arrives, and they follow it to the station where the pick-up is stored at the impound lot.

Int. Motel Room. Day.

Sam is searching on his laptop for more recent attacks on route 404. The first thing he finds however, is the front page story from the local paper in Denver. He clicks on the link and finds a newspaper headline " Highway Slasher suspect found" and below it the mugshot of a young woman, no older than himself, with long, flowing raven curls and large soft silver-grey eyes that stare hauntingly back at him. He can't help but feel as though he knows her.

Dean exit's the washroom of the motel room, with just a pair of jeans on, toothbrush still in his mouth, toothpaste spraying from his mouth as he talks.

Dean

so you found any new leads yet, have we got any new wolf kills?

Sam

we have a very big lead.

Sam turns around his laptop so that Dean can see the headline.

Dean

hey, she's a babe.

Sam

She's also the main suspect in serial killings.

Dean

oh... so she's our wolf?

Sam

I think we should go down to the police station and do some interrogating of our own.

Dean

I'll pack the silver.

Int. Jail Room. Day.

Alison is cuffed and locked inside a jail cell, surrounded by others caught for being drunken and disorderly, and other small convictions. From her bench, she can see the same two guys from the Tavern enter the police station, dressed in suits.

Dean

good morning, I'm agent Tyler and this is my partner agent Perry, we're with the FBI. We understand that you've caught who you believe to be the killer on all those highway attacks.

Officer

yes sir, that's true.

Sam

would we be able to talk to the suspect?

Officer

sure, I'll get the interrogation room ready.

Sam

thank you.

A police officer walks over to Alison's cell, undoing the lock and forcing her off the bench and into the interrogation room.

Int. Interrogation Room. Day.

The officer escorting Alison slams her down into the seat, forcing her handcuffed hands over and behind the back of the chair. Sam and Dean enter the interrogation room, case files under their arms, as they take seats across from Alison at the table. Sam and Dean sit across from the young woman, who's face is stern and cold. But Sam can't help but look into her eyes, those silver eyes.

Dean

may we have a moment alone with her?

Sam

We also ask that no one watches or tapes this conversation. Do you understand?

Officer

of course agents.

The police officer closes the door behind himself, locking Sam, Dean and Alison alone in a room together.

Alison

you're not cops, that's for damn sure.

Dean

you're right, we're Federal Agents, my name is Agent Tyler and he is Agent...

Alison

Perry. Yeah, I heard you earlier. The "Toxic Twins", seriously? And I thought my alias was cheesy.

Dean

what?

Alison

you're not Feds either...you're hunters. Hell, y'all probably think I'm a werewolf too right, got your silver knives hidden behind your backs and everythin'?

Sam

What are you talking about?

Alison

excuse me for one second sugar, but these cuffs are mighty uncomfortable.

Alison slides her cuffed arms up from behind the chair, so that her cuffed hands are now behind her back. As she sits in the chair, Alison slides her legs, one at a time, through the space between her body and her cuffed hands, so that she is free to move her arms.

Alison

Much better. Now then, believe me when I say that I know a lot more about you two than you think. I should have seen it coming...

Dean

You've done that before haven't you?

Alison just looks at Dean, a look of contempt in her eyes.

Sam

Who are you?

Alison

have you even read the file they gave you?

Sam opens the file and reads the report inside, including the copy of her driver's license.

Sam

Debbie Harry? Dean, she's not a killer. Her alias is the name of Blondie's lead singer.

Dean

you're a hunter too?

Alison

yeah.

Sam

you're the girl from that bar last night, I thought I recognized you.

Alison

and now I know why y'all seem so familiar.

Dean

you don't know us.

Alison quickly puts all her attention towards Dean, she leans into the table, her face is serious and stern.

Alison

I know you better than you think. You're Dean, he's Sam and your daddy is John Winchester.

Dean

how do you know that?

Alison rests back into her chair, and flips the loose curls back that have fallen into her eyes.

Alison

my name is Alison Cooper, and your family and mine used to hunt together 8 years ago.

Sam

Alison?

Dean

no friggin' way. But you're so hot...no offense.

Alison

yeah, don't worry about it.

Dean

I mean, you were such a tomboy when we first met you.

Alison

things change Dean, so do people.

Sam

What are you doing here? Why are you a prisoner?

Alison

Cop caught me in one of those road blocks.

Dean

Why didn't you just use your mind mojo on them?

Alison

I did...I mean, I tried, at that point it was too late. I was already in handcuffs.

Dean

What did they take you in for?

Alison

I had my dad's body in the back of the pick-up under a tarp. They found him.

Sam

Your dad's dead, how did that happen?

Alison

A werewolf...he was clawed up pretty bad, by the time I got there, he was already pretty much dead, I arrived back at the hunting grounds where we were earlier that night, just in time to hear the last few gurgles of blood collect in his throat.

Dean

Where the hell were you? Weren't you hunting with him?

Alison

yeah, but earlier that night. We had packed up the truck and were about to head to a motel. But instead, my dad dropped me off at the hunter bar on the main highway to Denver where you two were. He said he would get us the motel room and then pick me up, he said I needed a break because he was hassling me so much lately.

Sam

How did you know he would be at the forest? Did you have some kind of vision or something?

Alison

I don't get visions Sam, you know that. I didn't even know he would be at the hunting grounds to be honest, I was heading down the main highway to go to the truck stop and motel where my dad would most likely be. And then, while Lou, the barkeeper from the pub, was driving me there, I noticed we passed the pick-up and we stopped. I went into the forest and there he was, lying up against a tree.

Dean

Did you have to...

Alison

use a silver bullet on him? I did it just to be sure, he was already dead but I still wanted to be 100%.

Dean

So how did you know it was us? How did you know we were the Winchesters?

Alison

you seriously forgot? Telepath, remember?

Dean

well I'm sorry I've had a lot on my plate lately. We've been running around trying to stop a certain demon that's caused a lot of hassle in our lives.

Alison

the demon that killed your mom and Sam's girlfriend...Jessica? Damn, all that on top of hunting the normal ghosts and ghouls?

Sam

yeah, it's been a rough year.

Alison

I thought you said you wanted to leave hunting though Sammy?

Sam

I did, I went to Stanford for Law, that's where I met Jessica.

Alison

and a demon killed her?

Sam

that's why you see me here.

Alison

I am so sorry for your loss, sugar.

Alison stretches across the table, her hands still in cuffs, and places her hand softly on top of Sam's.

Sam

thank you.

Dean

so how the hell do we get you out of here without being noticed?

Alison

well you're dressed as Feds, don't that give you more power over the cops?

Dean

but what's the back story?

Alison

you don't need a back story, you got me.

Dean

if you couldn't mess with one cops head, how do you expect to take on 20?

Alison

I was...traumatized, I can't control my powers if I'm not in control of myself. Just watch and learn my simple friend. Can you guys at least get me out of these cuffs first?

Dean

really? I was hoping I could leave them on you for later...

Alison

shut up perv!

Dean's face is slapped by some unseen force.

Dean

What the hell was that!

Alison

telekinesis...sometimes I just lose control of it.

Dean

bitch.

Alison only replies with a stern face.

Sam

we need to get you out of here.

Sam grabs her around the wrists, and holds onto them tightly behind her back.

Sam

are you sure this is going to work?

Alison

about 90%.

Dean

good enough for me.

Dean slams on the door for the police officer to open it, the door opens, and Sam leads Alison out of the room, with her arms behind her back.

INT. JAIL ROOM. DAY.

Officer

whoa, where the hell do you think you two are going with our suspect?

Sam

these murders have been taken notice by the government, and we feel it is necessary to begin our own investigation of the murders.

Seargent

so what the hell are we supposed to do then?

Dean

go back to eating donuts and drinking your coffees boys, we'll take it from here.

Dean and Sam lead Alison out to the car.

Ext. Police Headquarters. Day

Sam and Dean lead Alison to the Impala. Dean opens the back door, and Sam lowers Alison's head as she slides into the backseat. They must carry on the charade, as long as the police can see. Sam and Dean get into the front seats, and they pull out from the parking lot.

INT. IMPALA. DAY.

Alison

my god, the Impala, I can't believe John gave this puppy up. She's just as gorgeous as I remember.

Dean

yeah, she is a beauty isn't she?

Sam

We're taking you back to the motel room, we'll figure out what to do from there.

Alison

Can we pull over and take off these cuffs, I'm startin' to lose circulation?

INT. MOTEL ROOM. DAY.

The Motel room is gaudy, and full of hunting references, moose heads are nailed to the walls, and even the bedspreads have images of elk on them. The walls are painted a forest green, and the carpets are brown, with age and dirt.

ALISON

Nice way to reminisce, huh? Over my father's death.

DEAN

You need to tell us what you know about werewolves. Since you probably know more about them than we do.

SAM

We had a run in with one in California. It didn't really turn out as we planned.

ALISON

well, for starters, the moon doesn't affect the elder wolves the same as the young ones. the older beasts can change whenever they want, whether it is a full moon or otherwise. these things are so in touch with their animal side they have all the speed and agility even in human form.

Dean

Really?

ALISON

Yah, the only way you can find a werewolf now is by their eyes. Well, that and the hairy palms.

SAM

But that isn't how it happened with our case.

ALISON

How long was the person a wolf?

DEAN

She'd only been one for a month or so.

ALISON

See there's your problem right there; she was still a young lycanthrope.

DEAN

But does the silver work still?

ALISON

It's the only thing that does. Other than chopping off their heads, but that tactic is pretty damn dangerous. They are even starting to outsmart hunters now. They separate you, and then they prey on one person. These things are cold, calculating sons of bitches.

SAM

So, they actually know who they're hunting?

ALISON

Exactly, the animal part doesn't take over. It isn't like the movies where they have no clue who they are trying to kill, these things know exactly what they are doing, and they don't care about it.

DEAN

Anything else?

ALISON

That is pretty much all I know, these beasts are always one step ahead of even the best hunters. Without dad's book I really can't tell you much else.

SAM

Thanks; this will definitely help us hunt these things.

ALISON

You hunt these things? Please you two would be ripped apart, besides they've probably already left that ground, they know I am hunting them and they won't stay to have more of their pack killed.

DEAN

So then what are we supposed to do, huh?

ALISON

We're not doing anything. I'm going to get my dad's journal and his body back so that I can give him the burial he wants. I don't want my dad to be just another unsolved case to the police.

SAM

What do you mean?

ALISON

Well for starters, his corpse is mangled, he has claw marks all over his body, and he has a gunshot wound to the head. Doesn't that sound a little weird to you?

DEAN

I've heard weirder.

ALISON

So have I, but for the police it'll be a slight shift from the norm, besides I don't think my dad would like to be left in a morgue as evidence against some deranged psychopath.

SAM

Well how do you expect to get his body back?

Ext. Police Impound Lot. Night.

Int. County Morgue. Day.

It's a dreary little place, a building of pure, sanitary white. Smelling of formaldehyde and bleach. The natural sunlight doesn't enter the room; instead, the only light comes from the fluorescent lights on the ceiling.

ALISON

I'm here to collect a body.

Mortician

Sorry I can't do that.

ALISON

Oh really?

Alison leans in over the counter in the foyer and stares deep into the mortician's eyes. She begins to use her telepathy on him so that he will be easy to control.

Alison: See, I think you can.

M: Oh, right, yes, Scott cooper. Come with me.

The mortician opens the door to the backroom where her father's autopsy will take place. Alison follows the mortician into a curtained off freezer room where the bodies are stored.

DEAN: So why exactly do we need to come when she can do that?

SAM: Moral support?

DEAN: is that what they call accomplices nowadays.

Alison re-enters the foyer moments later with a gurney carrying her father's body.

ALISON: all done.

DEAN: we're free to go now?

Alison turns to face the mortician, her eyes focus on his, as the mortician's glaze over.

ALISON: thank you very much. It's been a real pleasure.

M: No problem.

Ext. County Morgue. Day

As they leave the building, pushing the gurney to the outside. Sam grabs Alison by the arm so that he can look her in the eyes. He whispers to her in a slightly panicked voice.

SAM: are you sure, he won't remember?

ALISON: Oh yeah.

INT. COUNTY MORGUE. DAY.

The mortician watches them walk down the hall with the gurney, when he calls down the hall to them, a large smile covers his face.

Mortician: Have a nice day!

Once Alison, Sam and Dean have left the building the mortician looks around dazed and confused.

M: Where am I?

EXT. COUNTY MORGUE. DAY

Early morning, the parking lot is eerily empty. The Impala and Pick-up are parked in the two handicap parking spots.

SAM: Is he going to be okay?

ALISON: Oh yeah, he'll be 100% in a week or so.

SAM: A week?

Alison turns her attention away from Sam and runs up to Dean at the pick-up as he struggles to slide the body into the back on his own.

ALISON: Hey, let me do that!

Together they carefully slide the body into the back, making sure to keep the sheet covering all of it. The body hits the bottom of the truck with a dense thump. Alison awkwardly shifts the body to give it room. She slams the back door, and quickly turns her back. She rests against the door of the pick-up and closes her eyes, the morning light warming her face as it grows in the sky.

ALISON: I still can't believe he's dead.

DEAN: Well don't you prefer him this way instead of a wild beast?

ALISON: thank you Mr. sensitivity. But you're right.

The two share an uncomfortable silence as they rest against the pick-up watching the sun slowly rise over the horizon.

Alison: Go on, Sammy's waiting.

DEAN: Yeah.

Dean returns to the impala and climbs inside where Sam is waiting, Alison climbs up into the driver's seat of the pick-up. The Impala and the pick-up quickly speed off towards the hunting ground where Scott was killed

EXT. FOREST. NIGHT.

The moon is gone, the night sky is dark and cloudy, and few stars can be seen. The night air is frozen, just like the figures standing in the dark preparing for a warrior's funeral.

Metallica's "Nothing Else Matters" plays in the background.

Alison drags her father's body into the middle of the clearing. She strains herself to get him into the right position. Dean stands by just watching, Sam turns to Dean, wondering why they aren't helping her.

Sam: shouldn't we help her?

Dean: no, hunters bury their own, she comes from a hunting family, it would be disrespectful if we tried.

Alison walks up closer to the body, she sits beside the body, and she gives him the last rights. She takes the cross off from around her neck and places it into his pocket.

Alison: I figured you should have this back.

She anoints his forehead with holy water in the shape of the cross. She then douses the body in salt and gasoline.

She takes a box of matches out of her pocket; she takes one out, scratching it. It sparks and then ignites. She stares at the flame momentarily and then throws it onto her father's remains. Alison sighs heavily, her breath turns to steam in the cold night air. She zips up her black leather motorcycle jacket to try and keep herself warm as she stares up at the dark starry sky whispering into the night, hoping that her father can hear her wherever he may be.

ALISON: goodbye daddy.

She steps back from the flames and turns back to Sam and Dean who stand idly by.

ALISON: thank you guys for coming, you are the only real friends I have.

The flame grows larger and brighter as it flickers in front of their faces. As her father's body burns, a tear slides down her face. Dean notices the tear drop and drops his head; Sam places his arm around Alison's shoulder. Alison stares blankly into the flames, depressed and feeling alone.

As the last remaining flames start to die out and Alison's father's body begins to smoulder into ashes, Alison walks away from the fire and towards the pick-up, Sam following quickly after her

Sam: where are you going? Alison picks up her sawn off shotgun, and loads it with silver hollow points, cocking it with a fierce intensity.

Alison: after the wolf that killed my father.

Sam: but you're not in the right state to hunt, you're angry, upset, you're not thinking straight.

Alison straps on her holster around her waist and thighs.

Alison: exactly, I'm fighting like those creatures out there, relentless and violent. I won't be thinking with my head anymore, that's how my father died. I'm going to hunt using instinct.

Sam: Alison you can't do this!

Alison slides her knife into her boot.

Alison: Follow or get out of my way, either is fine with me. But I have to do this.

Alison storms off into the forest leaving Sam alone at the side of her pick-up.

Sam: Alison!

EXT. FOREST CLEARING. NIGHT.

ALISON: Come on out you hairy son of a bitch!

The bushes rustle around her, bringing back the memories of hunting with her father. Howling and growling can be heard throughout the landscape. Suddenly, a large gray wolf jumps out from the bushes, its teeth are gnashing, it's wild and angry, and it's out for blood. It begins to circle Alison, taunting her, waiting for her to attack.

ALISON: Come on!

Alison takes aim at the wolf's leg, and let's go of a single shot that blasts a hole through the wolf's leg. The beast howls in agony, it rolls across the ground, returning to its feet, it now has a limp. It's becomes more feral, and uncontrollable. It dives at Alison, it's claws outstretched to rip and tear Alison's flesh. She takes another shot, and it rips through the soft underbelly of the creature, creating a large gaping wound. The beast falls down, whimpering and wincing in pain, unable to return to its feet. It is helpless, just the way Alison likes them. It snarls at her and tries to bite as she walks up close to it. She turns it over so that it rests on it's back, facing up at her. It snarls and snaps as she sits down beside it, she is now face to face with the beast she believes to have killed her father.

Alison: You killed my father, you caused me pain, and so I'm going to do the same to you. I'm not going to do it fast and dirty like usual, I think I'm going to have a little bit more fun.

The beast sheds its fur, returning to its human form. A young man, no more than 28 with dark hair and large brown eyes. He is weak and in pain, he is at the mercy of the huntress.

LYCANTHROPE: Please, don't. I didn't do anything.

ALISON: Don't give me that bull.

She reaches down into her holster, pulling out her large, silver, custom made hunting knife. She slices into the lycanthrope, deep enough to leave a scar, but not to cause death.

LYCANTHROPE: No! God, stop! IT WASN'T ME!!

ALISON: Liar.

LYCANTHROPE: No, I swear. I got lost from the pack. All I did was follow the scent here. I promise you I did nothing. It was our leader, he'd been planning it for months.

Alison goes to slice him again, but the lycanthrope gives up more information.

LYCANTHROPE: His name is Lucas.

ALISON: I don't give a damn what his name is, I want to know where he is

.

LYCANTHROPE: Bray Road...I think.

Alison goes to slice him.

Lycanthrope: No, that's definitely what he said. I swear.

Alison: really?

Lycanthrope: that's all I know, come on, what did I ever do to you??

Alison: it's not you, it's your kind. It's the principle of it, if I let one of you live I might as well as let all of you live. You get me??

Lycanthrope: then you might as well kill yourself.

Alison: What?

Lycanthrope: you are one of us, Luc's blood runs through your veins.

ALISON: I hunt you things for a living, I'm not one of you.

LYCANTHROPE: Except you are, you carry the gene.

Alison: how do you know all this?

Lycanthrope: I've heard Luc talking about it with another hunter.

Alison: Which hunter?

Lycanthrope: Why should I tell you, you're just gonna kill me anyways?

Alison: you've spilled the rest, why stop now?

Her silver knife hovers above his bare chest, ready to strike his heart.

Lycanthrope: It was your dad, all right? Scott Cooper! He's known about it for years, since before you were born, it was in your mom's blood too!

ALISON: what?

The lycanthrope only looks up at her and laughs, he knows he's going to die but at least he gets the last laugh.

ALISON: Shut up!

Lycanthrope: he never told you did he, he kept so many secrets from you didn't he? What else don't you know??

Alison: GODDAMN YOU!!

She slams the knife deep into his chest, right through his ribcage and deep into his heart. He howls with a deep ferocity, as she presses more of her weight down onto the knife to push it that much deeper into the beast. It's blood covers her, as she rips the knife from it's body, it stains her clothing. She wipes the blood from her face with her sleeve. And cleans her blade on the body of the dead wolf.

Alison: I'm not a wild animal like you, I'm a hunter.

She slides the knife back into the holster in her boot and gets up off of her knees. She carries the shotgun in her hand, but it drags on the ground as she is too weak and limp to carry it any higher.

EXT. FOREST. NIGHT.

DEAN: did you get the wolf?

Alison doesn't even make eye contact and only whispers her answer.

Alison: yes.

Int. Ford Pick-up. Night

She opens the driver's side door of the pick-up throwing her shotgun onto the passenger's side seat. She climbs up into the driver's seat and leans over to the glove compartment and pulls out her father's book, she clings onto it and stares out the windscreen at Sam and Dean. Blood drips from her chin, her hair and down her nose.

EXT. FOREST. NIGHT.

Sam: I'm going to drive her to the motel, she in shock. I think her father's death has finally hit her.

Dean: go on Sammy, Al needs you.

Dean climbs into the Impala, as Sam walks over to the pick-up. Alison's driver seat door is still open. Sam stands at the doorway, it takes a few moments for Alison to turn to face him.

Alison: so many secrets.

Sam: What?

Alison: so many lies.

Sam: Alison?

Alison: I hate him... I think I always have.

Sam: Who?

Alison: would you drive me home Sammy?

Sam: that's exactly what I was going to offer to do.

INT. FORD PICK-UP. NIGHT

Alison slides over to the passenger seat, she pushes the gun to the floor. Sam climbs up into the pick-up, he leans over and buckles Alison in as she stares out the window, a blank expression on her face. The keys sit patiently in the ignition, Sam turns the pick-up on, and follows the impala to the motel room.

Int. Motel Room. Night.

Alison is asleep in a chair, across the room from Sam and Dean's beds, still holding onto her father's book.

Sam: I'm going to book her a room, what she needs now is to get herself cleaned up and to sleep in a real bed.

Dean: all right, I'll watch her while you're out.

Sam leaves the room and heads to the motel office to get Alison checked into a room. Sam returns to the room with a set of keys in his hand for the room beside theirs. The door to the room is already open. He picks Alison up off the seat, but she drops the book on the floor as he does do.

Int. Alison`s Motel Room. Night.

Sam carries her into the room next door, lying her gently onto the queen size bed. Alison mumbles something quietly to herself that Sam can hardly make out. She says it again only clearer.

Alison: He lied to me.

Sam kisses Alison on the forehead and leaves the keys on the table beside her bed and leaves the room, closing the door behind him as it locks on its own.

INT. MOTEL ROOM. NIGHT.

Sam returns to his motel room, where Dean is sitting on the side of his bed looking at the pages of Scott's notebook.

Sam: What are you doing?

Dean: It fell on the ground and it was open, I just started to read what it had opened to.

Sam: why?

Dean: because Scott knew about Yellow eyes too.

Sam: What??

Dean: It turns out Alison's mom was killed by him just like our mom, not only that but Alison had a kid when she was 18, he was killed by the demon too. Do you think Alison knows?

Sam doesn't reply, but he can guess what the answer is.

Sam: I think you should put the book away, Alison should be the first person to look at that book, not us.

Dean puts the book down on the table beside his bed, and the Winchesters go to sleep.

INT. Alison`s MOTEL ROOM. DAY.

Alison wakes up in a strange bed, light from the window shining in her face. She checks the alarm clock beside her bed and notices it is seven in the morning. Still groggy, she searches the table tops and her bag to find her father's book. However, it's nowhere to be found.

INT. MOTEL ROOM. DAY.

Through the paper thin walls of Sam and Dean's motel room they can hear the banging and crashing as Alison searches for her father's journal.

Alison: Where the hell is it??

Dean holds up the book, and looks nervously at Sam.

Dean: I guess she's looking for this...do you think she's ready to read it?

Sam: I don't know, but I don't really think there is any good time for her to find out about her family.

Dean: you should probably be the one to give it to her. Your better with all this emotional crap than I am, I don't know if I could handle her blubbering or crying on me.

Sam: I really don't think Alison is the type to blubber Dean.

Dean: you know what I mean Sam. Besides, with Al, there's a good chance she'll lash out and I'm still sore from our last hunt.

Sam takes the journal from Dean's hand and proceeds to go to Alison's motel room.

INT. ALISON`S MOTEL ROOM. DAY.

He knocks on her door, through it he can still hear her throwing things around her room searching for her father's lost book.

Alison rips open the door, she is in a frenzy.

Alison: What??

Sam: are you looking for this?

Alison looks at the book in his hands.

Alison: What the hell were you doing with it?

Sam: you dropped it last night when I carried you in here.

Alison: You carried me in here?

Sam: yeah, I thought you would be more comfortable in a bed than a chair.

Alison: thanks Sammy. Can I have it back now?

Sam: yeah.

Sam passes her the book, she holds it in her hands and stares down at the old leather journal, tattered and worn. She opens the cover, and inside family photos are stapled to the first few pages. Alison's eyes sting as they turn red, she rubs at her eyes to stop herself from crying. She sits on the side of the bed, and runs her fingers down the photo of a baby.

Sam: Alison? Are you okay?

Alison: You know he never let me read this. He said there were things in here that I would never understand and now I know why. The man kept so many secrets from me, he never had the balls to tell me anything.

Sam: maybe he was trying to protect you?

Alison: protect me? You really did not know my father.

She flips the journal around so Sam can see the picture of the baby.

Sam: Is that you?

Alison: no. It's the only photo of my son, I destroyed all the rest.

Sam: You had a son?

Alison: stop pretending...I know Dean already read it, I know he told you.

Sam: I'm...

Alison: don't apologize. I sent this photo to him when my son was born. I figured he'd be happy for me, he was a grandfather now. I was wrong. He turned up at my house a week later, he tore me a new hole, he disowned me. So why the hell did he keep the picture?

Sam: the same reason he took you back. He loved you.

Alison: love, my father, please. He couldn't love, not after my mother's death. Why do you think he sent me away to live with my grandmother from the age of 3 onwards.

Alison places her palm down on the picture, covering her son's face. A tear falls down her cheek as she closes her eyes.

Sam: I really think you should read the rest of his journal, it might explain things for you. I know reading my dad's journal helped me and Dean sort some things out.

Alison: I'm not sure I wanna know.

Sam: Wouldn't it be better to know what your father really felt before blaming him.

Alison: my father didn't feel, he was dead before he was killed.

Sam: It might answer some of your questions.

Alison: but it'll give me answers to things I don't wanna even think about.

Sam: Where's all this coming from...you kept saying that someone had lied to you.

Alison: Who do you think I was talking about?? My father lied to me!

Sam: about what?

Alison: about who I am!

Sam: What do you mean?

Alison: I'm one of them.

Sam: one of who?

Alison: who do you think?

Sam: you're like me?

Alison: What??

Sam: yellow eyes, the special children.

Alison: What special children?

Sam: People born in 1983, their mother's died in house fires when they were six months old, we all have special powers, it's all in your father's journal.

Alison: what are you talking about?

Sam: You should read the journal before I explain.

Alison: Sam?

Sam: just read it.

He leaves her motel room hastily, leaving her alone with the old journal.

Alison lies back on the bed and opens the journal to the first page of writing.

INT. MOTEL ROOM. Night.

Dean is lying down on the magic fingers bed, the vibrations lulling him to sleep. Until on the front door three loud bangs awake him. Sam switched off the tv and gets up to open the front door. Standing outside Alison looks furious, she storms into the room without being asked.

Alison: I'm a goddamn freak...So was my son. That's why he didn't want anything to do with me. My mom made a deal with some yellow-eyed demon. That's why she died when I was born. It all makes sense now, why my dad hated having me around. He blamed me for my mother's death. He blamed me for everything bad about his life. All my powers, they only exist because I'm some evil hell spawn. I'm like Damien, I should have been killed at birth. That thing is responsible for the death of my son. Why me?

Dean: Whoa, slow it down. What are you on about?

Alison: my dad's journal goddamnit! He was keeping all this from me! That bastard had me living a lie! Son of a bitch.

She tosses the journal to the floor.

Sam: Alison?

Alison: What do you two know about the yellow-eyed demon? You said there are "special children" as in plural, what were you talking about Sam?

Dean: You told her?

Sam: It slipped.

Alison: Is someone gonna tell me or am I gonna have to mind-meld with ya to figure it out??

Sam: when I was six months old our mom died in an unexplained house fire.

Alison: yeah, I know that.

Sam: the yellow-eyed demon was the one to kill her. He's also the reason I have psychic powers.

Alison: When did you get powers?

Sam: about a year or so ago.

Alison: What can you do?

Sam: Visions.

Dean: but you've always had powers.

Alison: well I guess Hell broke the mold when they made me. Why were we made anyway, do you know?

Sam: We're supposed to be soldiers in some demon army.

Alison: oh great, just when I thought life couldn't get any weirder.

Sam: Alison, I know how you feel. I felt the same way when I found out about all of this. It's scary and it's hard to understand, but as long as we fight this we can get past it.

Alison: Fight it? Sam we're a part of some prophecy, like the demon bible, we can't fight fate.

Dean: you damn well can!

Alison stares coldly at Dean, she is frustrated and angry, and his reaction only causes more tension in the air.

Dean: I'm not letting Sam go dark side, and as long as you're around I'll make sure you don't either!

Alison: As long as I'm around?

Sam: Me and Dean were thinking that you might want to hunt with us.

Alison: Hunt with you two?

Sam: Yeah.

Alison: I don't know. I've never really been on a hunt without my dad.

Dean: I'm pretty sure you can take care of yourself by now.

Alison looks at the both of them, she looks back and forth at the two brothers.

Alison: you don't mind the fact that I'm a freak?

Sam: We're all freaks.

Dean: I think we'll manage.

Alison: Thank you.

Alison bends down and picks up the journal from the floor, she tucks it into the back of her jeans.

Dean: we're packing up and leaving town in a couple hours. Bobby Singer's let us know about a hunt in Massachusetts. We're stopping for breakfast first. Pack up your crap and get ready to go.

Alison: ah, just like old times.

She gives a small smile and leaves the motel room, closing the door behind herself.

End Credits


End file.
